


[FGO/咕哒卡多]foreigner的日常也有伏特加吗

by xybdfw



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw





	[FGO/咕哒卡多]foreigner的日常也有伏特加吗

立香走进房门时，忍不住深深吸了口气。  
他没有忘记关门，毕竟是对方有约在先。然后他很快地扫视完整个空间，发现虽然被房主清扫过，但是这股淡淡的，在其他地方不曾出现的味道依旧缭绕鼻间——  
伏特加的气味。

他知道在更北方生活的人类，很小就在父母的带领下开始喝酒。起初当然不是为了精神上的满足，而是生存。酒精能带来温暖，这是从前抵御严寒存活下来所必需的物事。人类在对抗自然的过程中积累经验，直至眼下，尽管有了更多更有效的手段，却从来不曾忘记最初的习俗。甚至连身份变换之后，也保留了这样的习惯。  
是的，眼下他正处于卡多克·杰姆卢普斯的房间中。曾经的前辈，曾经的对手，如今被藤丸立香召唤而至的从者——已经被异星神附身，改造过的，成为了foreigner职阶一员的卡多克·杰姆卢普斯。

被召唤后，也多亏了之前的芥——不，虞美人小姐的支援啊。立香叹了口气，在房间的床铺坐下。否则，他都不敢想象如今的局面。体内的异星神不说，至少卡多克本人是绝不会让立香这样来找他的。虽然迦勒底最后的御主自诩与不同身份的英灵相处都还不错，但是——但是，不同于其他从者，他从心底，依旧觉得卡多克是一个彻彻底底的“人”。所以在看见卡多克用异星神的力量战斗时，他的反应才会那么过激吧。

“御主。”   
就在这时，青年男性的声音从不远处的另一角传来。卡多克·杰姆卢普斯顶着半湿的头发，默默站在浴室门口。在立香朝他露出一个微笑时他突然瑟缩了一下，显然是原本人类的意识和其他因素又开始暗中角力。几秒钟后那具身体终于迈开步伐，一步，两步，站在了立香跟前。

立香过来的原因很简单，完成进一步的魔力补充，毕竟这位foreigner的体质过于特殊。起初，当然遭到了卡多克本人的强烈抵制，之后在暗地里也不知进行了怎样的劝说，至少本人和异星神达成了协议。立香知道在做这些事情时，仍然会由卡多克来主导这具身体——

对，他从气味就知道，这是只有原本的卡多克才会做的。每次他来之前，一定会在事前让自己灌下一点伏特加，尽管变为从者的身体早就不需要这种额外的，毫无意义的东西。

只有人类才需要的精神上的麻醉品。立香明白，但他也从不阻止，也许在某种程度上，这也许是一种助力呢？反倒紧接着发生的事太多、太快，让他不再有空去想这些事了。  
他不确定到底是谁先开始的，是立香抓住了卡多克还是卡多克抓住了立香，总之，卡多克在俯下身后，他们猛地撞在一起，进而吻在了一起。

这个吻与立香所想象的全然不同。对方的嘴唇又湿又凉，口中却滚烫得灼人。他尝到了些许血腥气，兴许是谁在刚刚不小心用力过猛磕破了皮，这股味道混在酒精的苦味和某种微妙的，咸涩的味道里，一点也不甜美，但是让人上瘾的着迷。他用力扣着卡多克的肩膀，把他拉得更弯下腰，立香的另一只手插进湿冷的白发中，想要让他们离得更近一点。他看到卡多克殷红的面颊上烧起了情欲，颤动的羽睫下，金色的双瞳正氤氲了水汽而闪闪发亮，里头闪烁着不加掩饰的渴求。  
卡多克用酒精伪装大脑，却放大了身体的回答。立香看着气喘吁吁与他拉开距离的卡多克，古怪地想道。酒精真是个好东西呢。

卡多克是仿佛醉了，他摇晃地蹲下身子，呼出的絮乱的鼻息隔着布料触碰着性器，然后他替他拉开拉链。立香屏住呼吸，努力放松自己。  
放松……不能影响到卡多克。  
直到他张嘴含住了自己的性器，舌尖触碰到阴茎顶端，立香捂着嘴，差点叫出声。  
天啊，这种感觉。

对方的头埋在胯间，嘴唇包裹住牙齿，吮吸着头部，与此同时他伸出手，握住立香的性器根部，生涩地揉捏起来。他的口腔内柔滑带着高热，紧紧包裹着迅速涨大的性器。卡多克努力地吮吸，阴茎塞满了他的口腔，只能从口腔溢出呜呜的声响。  
他的呼吸凌乱而破碎，似乎已经承受不了勃起的尺寸了，生理的泪水开始从眼角滚落。即使立香不断地去擦，仍然像决堤的水，源源不断。

立香从他口中抽出一些，卡多克粗重地喘息着，口中液体沾湿了嫣红的嘴唇，但是立香还是没有射。于是他又往前凑去，用舌尖在顶端打着圈，模仿着刚才的动作。

“够了，够了。”立香放缓了声音，带着仍有些茫然的卡多克躺在床上。他掀起对方睡衣的下摆，拉下他的睡裤，消瘦的身躯暴露在他跟前。立香屏住呼吸，伸手勾住了内裤的橡筋边缘，一口气把它和睡裤褪至膝盖。  
卡多克的身体似乎在瞬间想要猛地弹跳起来，但最后，他遏制住了自己。

酒精那种飘飘然的感觉似乎让他所有的触觉神经都被无限放大，落在了臀缝之间。那个人，藤丸立香的视线正紧盯着那处，卡多克无声地绷紧肌肉，转头朝另一侧看去。他能感觉到，对方冰凉的手正一点一点抚过他的臀缝，有一下没一下地按捏着，在发现自己已经做过托张的痕迹时，那家伙明显愣了一下。

“卡多克，你……”  
“……废话少说。”真正的那个自己仿佛飘到了房间的最顶端，听着自己低哑的，焦躁的回应，“快点，插进来——”  
“还是要再做一下吧，否则会疼。”这个老好人又在喋喋不休了，他烦躁地想着。做了那么多次他没有发现吗？疼痛反而才是他喜欢的，他都自己去动手做准备了……他能明白自己的想法吗？  
然而立香的手指还是坚定地伸了进去，在敏感地内侧探寻。身体控制不住地在颤抖，卡多克咬着唇，不让自己发出任何声音。他感受得到立香没有急于抽出手指，几根手指反而又继续往里面深入了小半截，异常直接的。而这么一瞬间，卡多克呜的从喉咙里蹦出一声高亢的呻吟，手指紧紧扣住身下的枕头，差点把枕头抓得变了形。

立香愣愣地看着卡多克的下身。他竟然因为这样的刺激就硬了，性器颤颤巍巍吐出了透明的体液。  
——难不成，他真的是会因为疼痛而兴奋？

“那我……开始了。”立香低声说道，“疼的话，告诉我。”立香看到他抓住床单的双手，关节已泛白。从前他以为这是恐惧，现在看来……他或许是紧张而兴奋吧。  
他低下头，握住自己的肉棒抵在对方的入口，试探着慢慢往前用力。阴茎速度缓慢但非常顺畅地操了进去，里头就像是为了他的尺寸长出来的一样，刚好能够容纳他的性器，而在容纳他的同时，又再也无法塞进其他的东西。

卡多克骤然张大眼睛，立香吻住他，堵住他无法自控的呻吟，开始冲刺。他们的视线纠缠在一起，立香抚摸着卡多克的脸，氤氲了水汽而闪闪发亮的金色双瞳因为这番刺激再次流下了泪水，他的手指忍不住沿着泪水的痕迹从眼角滑向唇边，指尖的触感那么冷，又那么热，冷得立香发抖，又热得催动本能无限放大甚至淹没了理智。  
真奇怪啊，本来就是从者的身体了……不是吗？然而还是有着和人类一样的反应……  
他一口咬上卡多克的喉结，舌面卷过冰冷的喉钉与四周微微收紧的肌肤。他听到卡多克叫的声调都变了，他向后仰起头，胸膛和面颊上都变得通红，一层细细密密的汗珠布满了他的额头，卡多克浑身战栗着绷紧，在极端的紧张与刺激下他抽搐着缩紧，竟然颤颤巍巍射出了稀薄的精液。  
“哈……哈……”卡多克喷在他颈侧的呼吸急促，但是立香没有得到纾解的性器仍然硬邦邦插着，立香舔弄着他的乳头，更用力地折起双腿，逼得卡多克只能勾起腿，紧紧缠住立香的腰，由着自己随立香的动作晃动。  
“呼……再用力点啊，又不是人类的身体——”

却不料立香停住了动作。他深深地看着卡多克，黑色的眸子里闪过恍然与落寞，最终化成了淡淡的悲伤。  
他突然很想拥抱他。  
而他也这么做了。

体内的性器突然变了角度，卡多克不禁闷哼一声，还来不及反应，立香整个人却搂住了他，将头静静地靠在颈窝。  
“但是，你还叫做卡多克·杰姆卢普斯吧。”他喃喃自语着，“有着从前的记忆，喜欢下雪，喜欢伏特加的味道……”

原来，他都知道。卡多克噎住了喉头的话语。他不知道为什么这家伙突然难过了起来，但是他心底的某处，似乎有个声音想要急切地告诉他答案，而另一个声音却告诉他，不必说。  
他沉默了，只是任由立香紧紧抱着自己，一边顶弄，一边亲吻着他的肩膀，脖子，耳根，泛起连绵的玫红色印痕。立香已经非常熟悉他的身体，这样的姿势每次都能碾过卡多克内部的某个点，让后穴痉挛般收缩、颤抖。卡多克觉得自己马上又要射了，他逐渐增加的呻吟开始变得语无伦次，却仍旧无意识地摆动着腰，渴望着得到更多。他的阴茎跳动着，在他们紧贴的小腹间摩擦，高潮中的后穴绞紧，却不断被操开，顶到最深处，像风掀起巨浪一样带起将他整个摧毁的快感。  
他不由得惊慌地抓紧立香的手臂，身体却仍往下一滑，体内的性器冲进一个前所未有的深度。疼痛与快感一并炸开，他眼前一花，毫无准备地迎来了两人共同的高潮。一股股精液携带着浓厚的魔力延至全身，他整个人虚脱地滑倒，倚在立香汗湿的肩头。  
太累了。就在他即将因为疲劳陷入又一轮睡眠时，foreigner听到了身旁立香的声音：  
“明天，不如让达芬奇亲来房间装一个冰柜吧。”

“呿……随便你。”他模模糊糊地说着，转过身，带着久违平和、安然的情绪，沉沉睡去。

End


End file.
